Revenge
by nefret
Summary: Ain't it sweet? Ginny decides to seek revenge against her brothers, who have done everything in their power to keep boys away from her, by dating the most detestable Slytherin available: Ferret boy.
1. Beginning of the End

Ginny was pissed.  
  
No, Ginny was furious. Her damned brothers had ruined her life. They had pushed their limits, and now, now they would have to face the consequences: a furious Ginny Weasley.  
  
They were so dead. Of course, they had yet to realize it. They probably assumed that poor little Ginny would tell their mum and that she would send the obligatory howler. And that that would be the end of that. They could not be more wrong.  
  
Oh, Fred and George were the great pranksters of her family, but Ginny definitely got her own share of mischief and cunning. And she knew exactly how to ruin her brothers' fun. If she was not allowed to date Hufflepuffs nor Ravenclaws-nor Griffindors for that matter, well all that was left was the Slytherin house.  
  
Ginny smirked. Perfect. She knew that the Slytherins and Griffindors both had potions now, and that the class was just about over. Perfect, she repeated mentally. Leaning against the wall, Ginny prepared to wait for her plan to fall into place.  
  
***  
  
Draco smirked at Professor Snape. No homework tonight. It was a rather pleasant surprise to both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Of course, they did have a test in a week that Draco probably should start studying for. But after lunch would be fine.  
  
Unfortunately, Draco was a little preoccupied with his plans that he did not see Ginny until she stepped directly in front of him. With a sigh, he moved to step around her, only to have her follow his movement. "What do you want, little Weasel?" he snapped out of annoyance. "Only a word with you. I have a plan that might....interest you." Ginny smiled, all she had to do was get Draco to agree and life would be perfect. Draco sneered and pushed her out of the way, calling out as he walked away, "I would never agree to any plan thought up by a Weasley."  
  
***  
  
Damn him. Ginny was seething with anger and frustration. Her plan would fail without Draco. Trust Malfoy to ruin something even he would enjoy!  
  
Ginny crossed her arms and glared at her food. The Weasley boys darted furtive glances at Ginny, then to each other. The morning's mail had arrived, with no sign of a howler anywhere. It was somewhat unnerving, since their mother was always prompt.  
  
And Ginny's scowl was unnerving.  
  
So was Draco's for that matter.  
  
***  
  
Draco opened the letter again in the privacy of a shadowy corner. Damn. It was still signed 'Ginny Weasley'. Contemplating the best way to kill the youngest Weasley for ruining his image, Draco skimmed the letter.  
  
"...brothers...let me date...want to prove...will you go out with me...sweet and blissful..." Wait...what did she ask? Draco traced his fingers along her words until he found the contemptible phrase. Draco snorted. Did the youngest Weasel really think she had a chance with the hottest guys in the school? With a more heartfelt chuckle, Draco headed to potions. Maybe he would see the little girl hanging on Potter's heels.  
  
Shame she wasn't. Draco felt a bit...disappointed. He had a new target to ridicule, and she had the audacity not to show! Glowering at anyone nearby, Draco stormed into Potions. Well, as much as an aristocrat can storm-in other words, glided with less grace.  
  
This was noted by the Potter fan club. Ron, never one to let a witty comment pass him by, smirked. "What's the matter Drakey-poo, did your mom turn you down again last night?"  
  
Draco smirked and sat down, too involved in his own thoughts to care that he had yet to defend his, Slytherin's, and his family's honor.  
  
Snape, however was kind enough to stand in for his favorite student, taking thirty points from Gryffindor for deriding a fellow student and giving Ron, Harry, and Hermione detention, seeing as how they all snickered at Ron's comment.  
  
After mixing the aging potion counterclockwise instead of clockwise-turning it into a nice weed killer-and suffering through an hour of Hermione's lectures on both potions, Draco hurried out of the classroom. He had overheard Weasel and Potter discussing Ginny's herbology class. Indeed, it was a chilly morning to spend outside chatting with plants, Draco smirked.  
  
At the end of Potions, another letter had arrived for Draco. Another at lunch. And during Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology.  
  
Draco scowled at the Gryffindor table. Not once had he seen the little Weasel. And yet he had seven-make that eight, he mentally added with a scowl-letters from the brat. His pockets were so full of them, he began to wonder if he would have to start filling his notebook with the damned love letters.  
  
Disgusted with the thought, Draco stormed from the dining hall, his appetite lost and his anger simmering just above the surface. If he got another letter from that damned Weasley...  
  
***  
  
That 'damned Weasley' happened to be enjoying her day in the library. She had purposefully skipped lunch and dinner from the fear of what Draco may do, now that he should have had all of the letters. Well, except for the final one, she thought with a grin.  
  
She stood from the library, hoping Draco and everyone else was still in the Dining Hall. Hiding in a shadowy nook, she pulled Harry's invisibility cloak from her book bag. As soon as she was sure she was completely hidden, she walked to the dungeons to plant the final letter.  
  
***  
  
Draco's room was filled with red roses and a single floating letter. Draco slammed the door as soon as his senses returned to him. Thankfully his roommates were still stuffing their faces with food. If anyone found out about the roses, he would never be able to show his face in Hogwarts again...let alone around any Deatheater. What would his father say, he wondered.  
  
As soon as the mess was cleaned up, Draco would, without fail, let a certain Gryffindor know what he had to say about it. 


	2. Revenge of the embittered teens

*meeps* Totally forgot to remind everyone that I OWN NOTHING pertaining to Harry Potter *sighs* *decides to write a letter to J.K. Rawlings to let her know that a Draco would be a splendid thing to own >* anyhoo... *wanders off to fix the first chapter...* 

  
Chapter 2   
Ginny grinned as the tiny dot named Draco Malfoy searched systematically through Hogwarts. She had figured that her brothers wouldn't mind if she borrowed the Marauder's Map. _Besides_, she reasoned, _it will keep them out of trouble, right? Right._

Ginny was, herself, sitting peaceably by the lake, wrapped tightly in her robes. The rock she had chosen was flat and about knee-high. As much as Ginny wanted to hike a mountain just to sit down, the ease of mounting her rock was perfect. Even from her low perch, her hair blew in every which direction, following the whims of the wind. So, with a frown in place, Ginny slid a ribbon off of one of her scrolls and tied her hair back with it. Of course, the occasional wisps curled against her jaw, but what can one do with unruly hair? 

She sighed and stared off into the stars reflected upon the lake. Having grown up in a house full of people, she treasured the scarce moments of solitude. Though by the looks of the tiny dot leaving the castle, she wouldn't be alone much longer. 

*** 

Draco paused when he saw a figure by the lake. Trust the girl to be in the last place he looked. Well, unless he was an idiot-and no Malfoy was-she _would_ be in the last place he looked. But she was in the last place he would _think_ of looking. The little Weasel probably knew that too. 

He crossed his arms and set a vicious sneer in place, then glided across the frost covered lawn. 

"It's a wonderful night for a walk isn't it, Draco?" Ginny asked as he approached her rock. 

"No, Weasel, it isn't. I am not out here to enjoy anything. I am here to tell you to that moving your obsession from Potter to me was highly unwanted." 

"Not here to enjoy anything? But look at the moon and the way it lights up your hair. And the shimmering stars reflected in the lake. You certain you're not out here to enjoy this?" The slight amusement in her voice was lost on Draco who was too upset to pay much attention. Ginny grinned innocently up at the blonde boy who was more than a foot taller than her, standing next to the rock as he was. 

"No, not at all." 

She patted part of the rock near her. "Well, maybe you'll enjoy this: I want revenge on my brothers and Harry." 

Draco sat down. 

Ginny continued warrily, "but, in order to do so, I need your help." She glanced at him hoping he would not already be running away. _So far so good._

"Why would I help a Weasley?" 

"Why, to get back at _three_ Weasleys and your archnemesis, the Oh-So-Marvelous-Boy-Who-Lived." She felt a pang of guilt for ridiculing Harry, but then remembered how many times Harry had forgotten that she had been talking to him. 

"Bitter are we? And here I thought you absolutely _loved_ Potter." 

"Yeah, then I grew up." 

TBC...   
  
AN: And yes, I fully know that this was unbearably short, but there was just nothing else that would fit with it. You do know that the great authors often had one word or one sentence chapters, so you shouldn't complain!! ("My mother is a fish." is my personal favorite chapter.) 


	3. Imperial Kisses?

disclaimer: I own nothing. *tear tear* 

  
AN: Just to get started. . .I wish I owned something. Maybe time. Time would be good. Here at college time is lacking. But hey, I updated! ^.^;; I'll try to be more promt with the next chapter! 

  
  
Chapter 3   
It was obvious that Ginny had never been kissed--or anywhere near a guy for that matter--though Draco doubted that it was fully because of her brothers. She was especially niave and oblivious. 

"Here they come, kiss me! Quickly!" Ginny said, excitedly tucking the map into a pile of books. 

Draco pulled her close slowly, blatantly ignoring her last command. Her whole plan had been as ridiculous as this, in Draco's less-than-modest opinion. Noone, he figured, would kiss quickly if they knew what it was like to go about it slowly and patiently. So not only had Draco reworked the plan, he had begun to take control. Just slowly. So Ginny would fail to notice. 

So he smiled and kissed her forehead then her temple and slowly along her jaw. One hand fisted in her hair, tilting her head to his satisfaction. The other rested on the small of her back, anchoring her to him. This way, he was part way to her mouth when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Potions classroom. 

Draco and Ginny grinned at each other when a collective gasp ran through the Dream Team. 

"Ginny!" shrieked Hermione. 

"Malfoy, you slimey bastard, get your hands off of my little sister," Ron said softly, his calm voice betrayed by the clecnhed fists at his sides. "No, _Draco_, leave your hands where they are." Ginny grabbed his arms as if to keep them around her body. "I was rather enjoying that." 

The twins, having heard Hermione's cry, had come to rescue their little sister in time to hear her last statement. And so, Draco and Ginny left the room with a red red-headed boy, two gaping mirror images, a stupiefied dark haired boy, and a dumbfounded genious. 

*** 

"I can't believe that slimey rat had the audacity to touch my little Gin like that." 

"She had her arms around him too, Ron." 

Ron stopped pacing and glared at his friend. "He's a Deatheater! He probably put her under the Imperius curse!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, as if to ground him back in the tentative reality. "She was giggling, Ron." 

"So?!" Ron nearly screamed, "can't you giggle while under the Imperius curse?" 

Everyone in the common room looked up at Ron as if he had just grown a second head. or complimented Voldemort. 

"Well, Maybe he _made_ her do it," he amended. 

Harry shook his head and looked towards the corner occupied by the twins. "Fred, George, what are you doing?" 

Two heads looked up then towards each other then back. 

"Working on a problem." 

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, Harry." 

They both turned back to their work, serious expressions creasing their brows. All in perfect syncrinization. 

"Nothing's going to blow up, is it?" Harry asked, not quite feeling assured. 

"No, no." 

"Definately nothing to worry about." 

"Okay then," Harry murmured. Maybe he should have asked more questions, for if he had he might have reaffirmed his belief that the 'problem' was indeed the boy that their little sister seemed to be attached to. 

The end of the conversation was punctuated, albeit belatedly, by a loud pop followed by a fizzle. Harry was left unsure whether or not to feel at ease with the twins protecting Ginny or not. 

Harry's reverie was broken when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "Let's get down to dinner. We can talk to Ginny there." She and Ron stepped through the portal, followed by Harry. 

"Sure," he said. Yet he felt somehow that this plan may not work quite as well as the three hoped. 

TBC... 

  
  
AN: did you ever notice that Gin, Ginny's shortened name, is the name of an alcohol? Coincidence? I think not. 

And thank you all for reviewing. ^.^;; it's really not that good...but the reassurance helps. XD You'll each get your own comment next time arround. . .its just that it's 2 in the morning and my bed is calling out to me. . . 

p.s. sorry again that it took me an eternity to update!! 


	4. Luck be a lady, and change your mind

AN: Every time I read another fic, I wonder if you readers care that mine are usually soo much shorter than others. Everyone's always like 'wooow, 17 pages' or '450 million pages just for you guys!' and I'm like. Yeah baby, one page! 

  
  
Chapter 4 

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Ginny asked excitedly as she and Draco stepped into a hidden passage depicted on the map. They were behind the same room in which they had left the crowd on astonished Gryffindors, heading towards the main hallway. 

Draco was not paying as much attention as she, apparently for he merely grunted. His thoughts were in fact on Ginny and the kiss he was still craving. Gin may not know how to plan a kiss, but she sure knew how to react to one. He could feel the pressure of her body leaning against his and his fingers itched to touch her hair, to twirl and tug at those silken locks. 

It would be his downfall, Draco decided, that damn Weasley hair. It even smelled enticing. Like chamomile-Draco loved chamomile tea, it was soothing. Somehow he was not surprised that she smelled like it. Soothing indeed. 

His thoughts were cut off by the sting of cold stone pressing into back and angry brown eyes. 

"Draco!" Ginny whined, "You could at least pretend to listen to me! I've been telling you of my next idea, and you didn't respond at all!" 

Draco smirked, letting his eyes move from hers to her hair. The next thing either of them knew, he pulled a strand that had fallen against her cheek away to play with it 

*** 

Ginny frowned as his eyes went distant again. Her hands clenched in his cloak and she debated shaking him. Or better yet, slapping him. She almost did it to, until she saw him smile. 

Well, sort of, she amended. His smirk faded and one corner of his mouth stayed up. A pathetic smile, but a smile nonetheless. And he seemed so happy while absorbed in the one piece of hair he wrapped and rewrapped around his fingers. 

Affection-which Ginny reassured herself was purely motherly-had her placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes immediately darted to hers. Ginny would have sworn she had seen something in them before the sarcastic look came over him. 

*** 

The damn _soft_ Weasley hair. Draco could not keep his hands off of it. 

And the soft skin he felt occasionally while twirling the fiery golden strands. 

And those loving brown eyes. 

Draco pushed those thoughts away and tried to sneer. "Ginny, if we truly want them to believe us," he congratulated himself on switching subjects, "we must be seen together on a normal basis, not just in front of the Wonder Trio." He paused, waiting for Ginny to understand. When she did not, he dropped another hint. "Where the entire school can see. 

She gasped. "Good idea! I take it that you want me to eat with your house." 

He smirked, "As if I would deign to eat with Gryffindors." 

Ginny giggled then sobered up, clasping her hands under her chin mockingly. "Yes, quite, we can't have you lowering yourself to such levels, now could we?" 

Draco pushed away from the wall, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her to the door to the main hall. 

She leaned against him as they emerged from behind a tapestry. Sliding her arm across her stomach to grab his hand, she let him lead her towards the dining hall. Ginny could not help but think how great life was when things went right. 

A perfect boyfriend and a perfect conspirator all rolled into one! Marvelous, she thought. And that kiss-or rather those kisses-if this is how he treated a faux girlfriend, how might Draco treat his real girlfriend? 

She glanced up at him, pulling back slightly, regret suddenly consuming her. What if he kissed her for real? What if her first kiss was with Draco Malfoy!? 

TBC. . . 

  
  
Thank you all for your reviews! You make me feel loved.   
** seekerpeeker**, **Gin**, **PhoenixRae**, and **Sabrina Weasley** = Look!! I updated!!   
**supergirl** = Ha! Gin is such a great nickname. . .*cackles evilly* now where oh where did you get that magazine!? 


	5. What's the Story, Morning Glory?

AN: Well, it took me a while to get my act in gear (again), but here it is. And it's longer!! [_insert applause here_] Enjoy! 

  
  
Chapter 5 

Ginny pushed her worries from her mind. The show must go on, she thought and forced herself to relax and smile. Think revenge, she mentally added in a sinister voice. 

Draco seemed not to notice her inner turmoil. Mostly because his mind was preoccupied as well. Even as he held the door open for Ginny, made eye contact with her, smirked at her, and followerd her into the dining hall, his thoughts were not with her. 

Or rather, they were. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Ginny. What would his father say? Lucious would be proud that his son was manipulating someone while hurting the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. The fact that he was associating with a Weasley to do so--that he was _dating_ the Weasley's company--would irk his old man, nevertheless. 

And what of the Weasleys, Draco wondered. Would they accept him? Probably not. The mudblood lovers would accept Muggle-born wizards but never ever a Malfoy. That is exactly why Ginny had chosen him. . . 

Draco scowled at the Gryffindor table as they neared it. Damn the hypocrites of Gryffindor. Mudbloods are good enough for them, yet Slytherins were not? Indeed. Placing his hand on the small of Ginny's back, he allowed the scowl to cool to a smirk and lead her past her house's table. 

Ginny looked up and smiled at him, and for the first time Draco realized again just how naïve and innocent she was. And for the first time he let it sink in. But he did not let it show. Let your enemies see emotion--especially surprise--in your eyes and you giveenjoye them the edge. 

*** 

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, a twinkle lighting up his eyes, "I do believe you are headed the wrong direction. Last time I checked, Gryffindors sat at the table you just past." 

Tilting her head, Ginny smiled and winked at her headmaster. "Sorry Headmaster. How could I have forgotten." She pulled her wand from her pocket and, muttering an incantation she had asked him for, pointed it at the Gryffindor patch on her robe. 

Reds became silver as gold became greens. The lion that had once adorned her chest had twisted and warped into the figure of the serpent, her robes now matching Draco's 

*** 

When Ginny and Draco entered the dining hall one after the other, Harry still cradled a small flame of hope. Ginny had only entered at the same time as Draco, they were not touching or holding hands. But then Draco looked pointedly at Harry and pulled Ginny securely to his side. And she smiled up at Draco. _Smiled_ like someone who was _happy_. 

"Scratch our plan, guys." With a nod to the couple walking towards Slytherin, Harry sighed. The rest of the Gryffindor table around him seemed less content to take this passively. As she changed the crest on her robes, the entire table erupted in a mass commotion as three red-headed boys flew towards the head table, and the unsuspecting couple. 

Dumbledore failed to suppress a grin as he stood and cleared his throat. The three Weasley's froze at the end of the table. Miraculously enough, everyone seemed to have heard the slight noise and froze. "In order to prevent another outbreak of war, I must ask that the Gryffindors take their seats. Everyone dropped into their seat while Fred and George sulked back to theirs. 

Ron merely stood at the head of his table, glaring at Ginny's back as she and Draco continued to the Slytherin table. "Didn't you hear Dumbledore, Gin? You're going the wrong direction!" 

Ginny smirked and said, "No, I don't believe I am, Ron," then sat down next to Draco. 

*** 

That's how it went for the rest of the week. 

She sat at Slytherin. He carried her books (and not _vocalized_ complaint!) 

By the end of the first day, the Gryffindor/Slytherin couple was the biggest story. By the end of the first week, it was the only one. 

At meals and through the halls wherever the couple was, Gryffindors exchanged looks, the Slytherins, glares. Hufflepuffs nodded knowingly and the Ravenclaws peered over the edge of their books. 

The Gleesome Threesome, as both Draco and Ginny were now called them were doing their best to a) kill Draco (Ron), b) keep Ron from succeeding at a) (Harry), and c) logically trying to figure out how it was all possible.(Hermione). [AN: sorry about both the generalizations of the houses and the. . . *snickers* Gleesome Threesome. . . .] 

Draco had to admit that it was fun. He would _not_ admit that he enjoyed Ginny's company, but he could not say she was horrid. Besides, she was cute, and that hair was so much fun to play with. 

Ginny herself was having the time of her life. She was the envy of the school, for having the hottest boyfriend. What got to her more were the looks of horror and hatred that continually crossed the faces of the gleesome threesome. 

As for Draco, he was entertaining. When he refrained from belittling her brothers or Harry, he could be witty and enigmatic. And the rare occasion, Draco might do something nice. [AN: Audience, this is your key to gasp! Gasp, I say!] 

*** 

"Gin, you okay?" 

Draco had walked into the library to find Ginny . And find her he did, swaying and focusing on a book not even Hermione would call light reading. [AN: . . . .I really couldn't resist. . . ] 

Ginny looked up at him from her hunched sitting position. "Okay enough. I just need to finish one more parchment then I'll be okay. . . one more parchment for professor McGongall on Transfiguration and Animagi. And I thought that if I finished it today. . . " 

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Draco attempted to stop her speech. "Gin, you are rambling. Even worse than usual. What is wrong." 

"Nothing. I assure you, nothing is wrong." With a giddy smile on her face, she looked up at him. But the bleary look in her eyes did nothing to assuage his worry--not that he was worried about a Weasley. . . 

"Nope," she continued, tilting slightly, "Not. A. Thi--" 

She crumpled against his side. 

Sighing resignedly, Draco slid Ginny out of her chair and into his arms. 

"I do hope you appreciate all I do for you, Gin," Draco muttered as he swept out of the library and towards the medical wing. 

*** 

Ginny woke up alone. 

She looked around the room, expecting to find either her brothers or Harry and Hermione sitting at her side. Instead she found Draco and Ron in beds across from hers. 

Rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly, she slid out of her bed and walked towards Ron's. Until she caught herself and moved to Draco's first. He had a bruised cheek and what looked like boils on his left arm. 

Gingerly brushing his hair from his forehead, she debated waking him up. She sighed again. 

"You came to visit me and found Ron here, didn't you? Who started it, you or he?" she asked out loud. She had not really expected an answer. 

"Actually, Gin, he walked in on _my_ bedside vigil." Draco cracked an eye open to look at her, then brought his right hand up to her cheek. "But what about you? Shouldn't you still be in bed? You Weasleys are known for being weak creatures." 

She laughed and swatted his hand away. "I'm going to check on my brother. Do your best to suffer while I'm at it." 

Draco smirked as much as one can with after an uppercut from a boy with five other brothers. His hand laid gently across his stomach and his eye closed. He looked relaxed, but she could tell his attention remained focused on her. 

TBC. . . 

  
  
Thanks again all for your reviews! (and for the amazing person who imed me!! I like that *hinthint* and don't worry I'm nice. . . I don't bite until I know you much much better!) 

now for reviewers (cause I lof you all):   
**tifa** - of course she picked the right Slytherin *drools* Draco. . .Dracoo. . .   
**PheonixRae** - Look!! LONGER!! *stares in amazement* shame it took me two weeks to get it up here.   
**Gin** - He's falling for her, but he won't admit it. . .yet. . .*cackles*   
**Neca** - Thanks for being honest (and i admit i'd rather read other people's works than work on mine!), but what specifically is wrong with it?   
**JennyLupin** - thanks for iming me!! It brightened my day to know you cared enough to talk to me! XD   
**ChasingMaybe** - Thanks. . .Shame I'm not sure the quality's there. ^.^;; 

**Everyone else!** - Ha, I updated! lookie there! 


	6. Mission Failed

AN: Merry Christmas! 

  
  
Chapter 6 

Harry followed Ginny as she snuck out of the Gryffindor common room. Of course, she didn't realize it. 

She _did_ look over her shoulder twice. It was awfully hard to be completely silent when following someone, even if you did have the cover of the invisibility cloak. No, _especially_, when you had the cover of the invisibility cloak, for it was hard to see just where you were putting your foot. 

But apparently Ginny merely thought she was being paranoid, for she forged ahead. It was amazing how lucky she was. Not once did they have to pause and hide because of Filch and Mrs. Norris. And Harry was under the impression that Filch wanted nothing more than to get Ginny back for the crime he thought she had committed against his cat. Everyone in the school knew that Filch hated Ginny more than any other student. 

*** 

Which, of course, was not true. After her first year, Ginny had gone out of her way to apologize to Filch. Who promptly gave her detention, which she asked to serve with him, a happy change for the old man. 

He did not really hang her up by her fingernails, instead he set her to the task of cataloguing all his confiscated material. And putting tracking spells on them. 

He had learned his lesson well from the Marauders' Map. That evening, with out a word exchanged, Ginny and Filch had come to an understanding. 

But they kept up pretenses. 

Tonight, however, pretenses be damned. Ginny had let Filch know that she was going to be visiting someone in the astronomy tower, implying that he should avoid the paths that led up to it. 

Not that anyone would really figure it out. They would just chalk it up to dumb luck. Knowing her brother and his friends, they would be following her. She tried to not look behind her, but on two rather loud noises, she could not help but peek. Apparently, her brother was using the almighty invisibility cloak. Scaredycat! Too afraid to come out unprotected like the lowly, normal, un-scarhead befriended students. 

True she had the protection of Filch's friendship, but that still left the other teachers able to take points away from her house and the threat of detentions. 

Sighing, Ginny reached the top of the stairs. Immediately, she saw Draco's profile in the window from the light cast by an almost full moon. All thoughts of Ron and Harry and Hermione vanished. 

"I trust you are feeling much more rested, Ginny love?" 

Ginny had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at Draco's latest name for her. He had suggested that they mention this meeting in "secret" but _secretly_ allow Harry to overhear. 

She nodded, to buy herself more time. "Yes. I suppose it was silly of me to. . ." She trailed off, not wanting to admit that she had been so foolish as to not sleep, mulling over her plans for revenge and finally her homework instead. 

He turned and approached her. He left enough room between them for her to make the final move, for Ginny to agree with his suggestion. Then again, he left enough room to make his suggestion apparent. "Don't be embarrassed love. We're all alone, and I already know." 

She looked up and smiled half heartedly before taking the final step towards him, into his arms. "Thanks Draco. Thanks for caring enough to worry about me," she murmured and turned her face into the base of his neck. It was far from the basic script they had agreed on, but Ginny really did want to thank him for taking her from her homework. He grunted noncommittally, rubbing his hands up and down her back slowly. Turning his head towards her bent one, he asked, "Did you run into any trouble getting here?" 

Stifling a giggle, she shook her head. "You?" came her muffled voice. 

"No, surprisingly enough, Filch seemed to be asleep tonight." His lips were mere whispers away from her ear, teasing her with his warm soft breath. 

Slowly, she lifted her head. 

Her eyes lingered on his lips before darting up to meet his gaze. "Kiss me," she pleaded. 

But he stayed where he was. Together, they had not planned what would happen to lead to the kiss, just that they would. Draco had however. He wanted Ginny to initiate the kiss, he wanted Ginny to take the lead she was so certain she held. 

As for their audience, Draco was almost certain he had seen _something_ move near the doorway. Nothing was there, though his eyes had stayed focused there until Ginny had lifted her head. 

Now, he could not tear them away from her eyes even if Voldemort himself whisked off the invisibility cloak. Ginny's eyes were wide and drowning him in the soft brown. The moonlight gave them an emotional glint, tugging at something deep inside him. 

*** 

A minute passed before Ginny gave up on the hope that he would kiss her. His mouth was only inches away. Inches. If only, he would just lean in those last few inches. 

But, apparently Draco was not about to move. 

And they needed to kiss. _Needed_ to. What was the point of going through all the trouble of getting the Gleesome Threesome here if nothing was going to happen aside from some silly lovers chitchat? Ginny was bothered enough by Draco's insistance (and the logical reasons behind it that she refused to admit to aloud) that they needed to kiss, but now, Draco was not even helping her out with it. 

Her first kiss, and she had to do all the work. They never wrote about that in fairy tales, Ginny thought. Damn Malfoys. Damn Slytherins. They never followed the rules. 

*** 

Harry watched as Malfoy held Ginny. He silently stood near the doorway, his eyes glued to Draco's until Ginny lifted her head and blocked his view. They were darkened, almost symbolically so, by the window on the other side. 

Throughout the whole conversation, Harry tried to justify something. What, he was not quite sure, but he was certain what was happening was not real or true or. . . right. 

When Ginny demanded in a husky voice that Draco kiss her, Harry nearly collapsed. Ginny could not _possibly_ want that! 

Harry's breath caught in his throat, waiting, waiting for Draco to make a move so he could warrant cursing the Slytherin back to his ferret form. 

But Malfoy stayed where he was, his nose almost touching hers. But the blonde never moved, except for his hands, first stroking her back then, after those two lethal words, tangle in her glorious auburn locks. 

And then, and then Ginny reached up on tiptoe, her right hand cupping his cheek while her left held his shoulder for balance. 

But before Ginny's mouth could reach Draco's, Harry threw off the cloak and shouted her name. 

*** 

"What do you think you're doing!?" 

Ginny whirled around in his embrace at the sound of Harry's voice. Draco's arms, which had loosened from the shock of her sudden movement, tightened reflexively around her waist. 

"Why, Potter, we were thinking about kissing, weren't we, Gin?" His mouth was right behind her ear, his eyes locked with Harry's in a mocking stare. Ginny's hands clasped each of his as she relaxed against him. A smirk adorned her face even as she secretly thanked Harry for interrupting a somewhat dangerous situation. 

It seemed that every time Ginny was near Draco, she felt inclined--not only by the lust of revenge--to kiss the Slytherin. What would her mother say if she knew her daughter was not only thinking about kissing, but thinking about kissing a Malfoy? And how would Ginny justify this when she finally left Draco's side? 

"And, Potter, since when have you taken to voyeurism?" 

Taken back by Draco's protective stance and predatory tone, Harry froze. 

Smirking at Harry's inability to retort, Draco stepped to Ginny's right side. He kept her right hand in his and let his left arm slid around her until his hand rested on her hip. "Shall we continue this someplace more," he paused, his eyes narrowing at Harry, "Private?" 

Ginny nodded and let him lead her from the astronomy tower, still to lost in her thoughts to realize where they were headed. 

TBC. . . 

  
  
Thanks for wishing me better health. (Which I now posess. *grin*) I hope to have Chapter 7 up soon too. Maybe in the next few days. And for all of you craving for that actual first kiss, it is definately Chapter 7 material. . . *cackles* 

Oh yeah, I have another songfic on the way. Maybe a tomorrow thing. And if you haven't, read my first songfic, Travelling Soldier (don't we just love the shameless plugs?) Story ID 1105169. Thanks! 


	7. This kiss, this kiss

AN: Well, here's the kiss, finally... I think I went a bit overboard on the scene. Eh, oh well. This is what I get for an over active imagination. 

  
  
Chapter 7 

Ginny sat on Draco's bed, pretending to read for Charms. But her thoughts flashed back to the kiss--or the would be kiss. She mentally thanked Harry for interrupting--even if that was why she was angry with him in the first place. 

Why he had come alone still bothered her. Why head he not told Rod or Fred or George? 

The mattress gave a little behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at Draco. "You're interrupting me. I can't concentrate with you playing around." 

"Concentrate on what, Ginny? You haven't turned the page in twenty minutes." She looked back at her book then sighed and closed it. 

*** 

Draco took the opportunity to sneak closer to her. Close enough to smell that enticing chamomile mixed with lemongrass. His fingers immediately reached out to touch her hair, somewhat hesitantly. 

Ginny snapped to her feet and walked a few paces from the bed. 

"What, you seemed so willing to kiss me less than an hour ago," Draco drawled. "We need to kiss _sometime_." Oh, she would be his. In the astronomy tower, Ginny had proven that she wanted him, had proven that despite her excuses now, she really wanted to kiss him. 

"_Sometime_?" She whirled around on him, red hair flying in a swirl much like Snape's robes. Draco had always admired his professor for his ability to captivate the eye by slight movements. And now he admired Ginny's similar prowess. "I thought that that _sometime_ was in public?" 

Apparently she did not realize her power of movement, as panic was audible in her voice. Ignoring it, Draco followed her hair with his gaze until it settled, curling against her arms and accentuating the swell of her breasts. Tonight where there was no one but themselves to prove to, Draco would make all the moves. He would show Ginny that it was no longer for revenge. Or at least, not only for revenge. 

Finally allowing his gaze to return to hers, Draco smirked. "Why, we need to kiss in private, too, Gin." 

Persuasion. 

His eyes danced back down to the curled tips of her hair shining in the candle light of the room. 

Coercion. 

Ginny turned her back to him, pulling her hair over her shoulder as if to protect it from his eyes. "Why is...why is there a need to kiss in private? No one will see." 

Her fear was almost tangible, and Draco was feeding on it. Tonight she would fall. Draco was glowing with pride at the prospect. He had her in his hands and he would finally get his kiss. [AN: and I'm sure that's how some of my readers are feeling...lmao] 

There had been too many times when Ginny was in his arms over the past two weeks and he never even got the satisfaction of a kiss. 

Now was the time to correct that in Draco's less than humble opinion. He stood and walked to her, a near grin playing on his lips as his determination strengthened. "Oh Ginny." His voice was soft, soothing, velvety. Soothing her into submission. He slowly circled her now petrified form. Stopping behind her, his voice next to her ear. She shivered beneath its power. 

Seduction. 

Gently, Draco placed his hands on her shoulders. She started, tensed. 

"Scared, Gin? Don't be. I promise it won't hurt." He laughed. "Oh, no. Quite the opposite indeed." 

His hands slid down her arms until they held her wrists tightly to her stomach. His mouth brushed against her exposed neck. 

She mewed, tilting her head to the side to expose more off her neck to him. 

Encouraged, Draco grazed her neck with his teeth. She gasped. His tongue traced, soothed where his teeth had been. She sighed. He angled his head and caught her earlobe in his teeth. She melted. 

Her arms relaxed in his grip, her body molded to his. Draco paused in his ministrations, breathing heavily. The power, the bliss of her complete surrender was overwhelming. 

He released her hands, and slowly shifted her to face him. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. It took all his Malfoy calm not to take her right there. 

Temptation. 

Instead of reaching for her clothes as his hands itched to do, they fisted in her hair and angled her head. He pulled her closer, and brought his mouth to hers. 

*** 

She could feel the heat emanating from his whole body. It was a sweet drug until Draco pulled her body tightly against his. 

And she felt him, hard, searingly hot, against her stomach. What was she doing? she asked herself before emitting a mild curse and backing away from the blonde haired boy. No, the blonde haired Siren. 

She backed away until his bed hit the backs of her thighs. When his legs brushed hers again, she quickly scooted onto the bed to regain some distance. 

Draco was equally as fast, and soon she found herself with the headboard pressed firmly against her back and her knees pulled up to her chest as a shield. 

*** 

His hands were gentle when they cupped her knees. He made sure of that. No need to scare her again, just to kiss her. 

He had been so close. Almost there. Then the rabbit in her appeared and she skittered away scared and frantic. 

So he knelt between her feet and locked his eyes to hers. Gentle. Slow. 

She was contemplating her chances escape. Draco could not help but wonder if she would not have been better in Slytherin. Except that those soft brown eyes of hers showed too much emotion. They were a dead give away. 

Waiting until she made her move, Draco merely sat and kept eye contact. When she shifted ever so slightly, his hands moved to the head board to halt her progress and cage her in. 

*** 

When she turned her head back to glare at him again she found her mouth just beneath his. 

This was getting out of hand, she thought, Draco was pushing this too far. Or at least, Ginny tried to convince herself of this. 

But his breath was teasing her skin and she yearned, ached, for his lips to touch her skin again. She moved her head forward, slightly angled, to close the distance to kiss him. 

But there was nothing but air. 

*** 

Draco watched as she leaned forward, eyes closed, to kiss him. but he had pulled back. He wanted to hear her admit it. He _needed_ to hear her vocalize her desire. 

He needed it _now_. 

"And I thought there was no need to kiss in private, Ginny..." He leaned over to one side, letting his voice touch her cheek, his mouth yet again so close to hers. "So, tell me--" 

He would berate himself later for letting her lips claimed his before he finished his gibe. But the feel of her tongue pushing between his lips, washed all thoughts out of his mind for now. 

His hands moved to cup her face. Her legs slowly straightened slightly. 

Shivers, illicit tingling. Draco's tongue battled with hers to gain control. When she relaxed, let his tongue slide into her mouth, dominate, Draco pulled back to breath. 

Her mouth remained open slightly with air rasping in and out. Flushed with excitement, her eyes fluttered open then shut again when he nibbled on her lower lip, then sucked. He shifted to her jaw, drawing his teeth against it until he reached her ear. 

"Draco..." Draco wanted to take her as soon as she uttered his name, but it was too early. However, a little longer with this teasing feeling ought to be just fine. 

Running her fingers through his hair, Ginny held his head close to her neck and shoulders. Draco smirked against the soft skin beneath her collar bone. His tongue darted out and her hands slid down his sides. "Draco..." 

They had to stop soon. Her hands slid up, under his cotton shirt and brushed his nipples. Now. 

He pulled back and she whimpered. Oh yes, Draco thought, she would be mine. 

Mine. 

TBC. . . 

  
  
I'm none too pleased with the kiss. I don't know but it just isn't right I think. I'll work on it. I promise another one later! 

Thanks for all the reviews ^.^ I feel so amazingly loved. Congrats to all who guessed where they would be. 


	8. One More Silent Victory forgotten

Sorry it has taken me half a year to post more. I feel so awful. But I've been busy, sometimes with doing nothing, shame on me, but still busy none the less. College is trying my patience and wearing my nerves, but here I am! Hurrah! 

  
I own nothing. ;.; 

  
  
Chapter 8   


Ginny could not believe she had let him seduce her like that. Her cheeks tinted with blush each time she thought of the kiss, and she thought of it often. In fact, Professor McGonagal had stopped Ginny in the hall to ask if she needed to be excused from class so she could see Madam Pomfrey. 

This of course turned Ginny a brighter shade of red. 

She had almost successfully avoided Draco the entire day. Up until lunch, she had hid behind friends and in her room when she had a free hour, claiming to do work. In all reality, she could not possibly face Draco because of sheer mortification. 

How could she have done that? 

What was she thinking?? 

*** 

Draco knew Ginny was avoiding him, he could see her blush, and he grinned each time he caught her doing so. One of the sixth years had told him about the episode in class, wondering just why she might have been thinking about. Draco smirked. 

"Oh it's nothing she should be blushing about. She was quite good at it," he said with a soft confidence. 

The sixth year snickered and asked with a wink, "Can I give her a try then?" 

*** 

Walking through the hallway, Ginny overheard Harry and Ron discussing the poor sixth year Slytherin who had been sent to the hospital wing by one of his own housemates. 

She fought the urge to catch up with them and ask what had happened, and instead walked behind them and garner what she could. 

"Yeah, Malfoy apparently attacked him after he made some comment about Ginny." Ron nodded, solemnly. "Shoved him up against a wall and threatened the kid for talking so poorly about something that belonged to him." 

"Where does that prat get the idea that he _owns_ poor little Ginny?" Ginny cringed at Harry's description of her. Her plan was not working exactly as it should have. Why could they not see she was only a year younger than them, not seven? Even Draco talked to her like she was his age. She frowned, but calmed her thoughts to hear the last bit of the conversation. 

"She looks so miserable today. I wonder if Malfoy told her that she belonged to him last night?" Both Ron and Harry laughed at his joke while Ginny fumed behind them. 

Harry paused for a moment, turning serious, "Is she okay? Why was she in the hospital wing anyway?" 

"Dunno," Ron admitted somewhat stupidly. 

Ginny frowned and started walking faster so she could brush past her brother. Bumping his shoulder slightly on her way, she paused and glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, sorr--" she started until she made eye contact with Harry. "Oh, it's you two. Sorry, didn't see you there. I was in such a hurry." 

"Where to," Ron sneered, "The Malfoy chamber of Sin?" 

"What do you mean by that Ronald Weasley?" she demanded in a tone, eerily like one his mother would have used. "Are you accusing me of becoming a Slytherin? Cause with housemates like you, I might just find better friends and people who pay attention to me there. Or were you insinuating that I am becoming a Deatheater?" 

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I don't know Ginny, mind showing us your arm?" 

"Ron!" Harry punched his friend in the arm. "This is your sister, not Ferretboy! Apologize to her!" 

*** 

"Or better yet, why don't _I_ show my forearm, and you can then apologize to me for slander." Draco placed an arm around Ginny's waist and smiled inwardly when she leaned reflexively against him. He has been walking to class along the corridor when he over heard Ginny and her brother talking. He had meant to find her anyway, so it seemed ideal to get her attention and irk the Gleesome Threesome...or two the the three. However when he heard Ron's accusation his intentions became more serious. "Is it so much better to ask such a rude question to someone just because you're _not_ friends with them? Because I certainly am insulted." 

Moreover, he was furious that they had insinuated anything of the sort about Ginny. Ginny, a Deatheater? No woman was even aloud to take the mark unless her husband held it. And even then she would only have it to show that her husband was in the circle. Did the Dream Team not know anything? 

He began rolling up his sleeve, when Ron interrupted. "We don't want to see your hideous mark, Malfoy. We don't want anything to do with you, we just want you to leave our Ginny alone." 

*** 

Our? 

_Our???_

Ginny stood up straight. "Weren't you two just complaining that Draco protected me because I 'belonged to him'?" She waited a beat to see if they would be brave enough to answer. When they failed to find an explanation, she continued, "The world isn't all black and white. Some Gryffs aren't pure and good, and some Slytherins aren't Deatheaters." 

Where the sudden wisdom came from, Ginny wasn't sure, but she smiled softly when her brother and friend looked at their feet contritely. "Life isn't easy to categorize, and people are even harder. They can change, you know." 

*** 

"Ah yes, Miss Weasley, they can. But more importantly, they do." Professor Dumbledore's voice was soft and soothing, but it hardened when he looked at Harry and Ron. "I fear that someone my students will never realize that prejudices against houses is the same as prejudices against muggles and muggle born. You are, in effect dismissing one sector of society solely because of their background and rearing." 

He walked towards Harry and Ron, placing his hand now on Harry's shoulder. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, perhaps a weeks worth of detention and a composition," Dumbledore turned, motioning for the two boys to follow him as he continued his speech, "due at the end of the week on prejudice will help you two comprehend this matter..." 

*** 

Ginny felt awful for getting her brother and Harry a detention. Well almost awful. They did deserve it. Ever since she starting "dating" Draco, she found herself frustrated with her fellow Gryffindors. Certain actions she had taken for granted, certain ideas, they now seemed so biased and unfounded. And the Slytherins themselves-- 

The touch of Draco's hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. "You okay, Gin?" She nodded dumbly, wondering how long she had been standing in the corridor absorbed in her thoughts. 

"Yeah Draco. I'm sorry they said that. It was unjus--" 

"No," he interrupted again. "It is logical of them to believe that. But for them to insult you by insinuating the same..." His voice trailed off as he brought his hand up to her cheek. "That's just plain stupid." 

"Yeah," Ginny said with a grin. She was about to make a foolish comment about her brother but the look in Draco's eyes stopped her. 

*** 

She was not upset because her brother insulted herself, implied something impossible, but because he had insulted himself. 

Draco was astonished. 

Draco was amazed. 

He could not help but kiss her. Gently, he kissed her lips in a soft almost tentative way, then her cheek before pulling away. "Thank you, Gin." 

When she reached up to kiss him back, when her words were whispered against his mouth, when her emotions began to fall into step with his plan, Draco was too busy enjoying the moment to congratulate himself on his minor victory. 

  
  
AN: if there are incongruencies, let me know...I'm not sure if I remember every detail. I tried to go through and double check, but who knows. Also, I know it changes p.o.v. like five million times, but still...it just worked that way. 

And I want you to know, I wouldn't keep doing this without your great input! I what else, what else? Oh yeah, I've already started on ch. 9 and also for those of you reading Enemies for life I think i'll post the third chapter soon...maybe....damn college for draining all my energy and motivation! 


	9. It's the End of the World as she knows i...

  
I own nothing. Boo. Hiss. 

  
  
Chapter 9   


Draco was not quite sure what he was feeling, but what ever it was, Ginny's compassion and compunction towards him were acting as catalysts. The more she was around and being nice, the more he felt it. 

He stared into his mirror, contemplating. Since his last period was free, Draco has decided to wait in his room until Ginny's last class was over. He liked the privacy of his dorm room while his roommates were not there. He appreciated the camaraderie and friendship he had found in Slytherin, yet he still found the silence more comforting. 

Despite Goyle and Crabbe's apparent lack of intelligence, they were loyal and always willing to help Draco. Blaise himself was too narcissistic to notice much of anything but himself, but still... Still, he was loyal as well. What good was Gryffindor bravery without the knowledge that your friends, your house would back you with every decision you made. 

Slytherin stood alone in the school, occasionally joined by Ravenclaw. (They were intelligent and almost as cunning as Slytherins, so it was a logical move on the part of the Ravenclaws to play whichever side they thought would win with their help). The few always had to hold together in hopes that the majority would fall apart...or that they could tear it apart by sticking together. 

And converting a Gryffindor to follow the Slytherin standards...or to betray her own house to follow the "enemy", oh the glorious damage that could do the the fine pillar Gryffindor stands on. 

So the more she fell for him, the more his plan fell into place. It was almost too easy. Having the youngest Weasley on his side would satisfy his father's demands as well as satisfy his own...needs. Potter would soon be groveling at his feet, jealous and willing to do anything to ensure Ginny's safety. 

But of course, the more she fell for him the more he doubted the viability of this scenario. For a moment, Draco indulged his heart its doubts, but he quickly pushed them from his mind. Of course he would not _really_ hurt her. Damaged goods got less. Besides, one threat and both Potty and Weasel would be willing to do anything to protect her. That or they would stupidly come to her rescue and then his father would be more than pleased. 

Draco grimaced. _Any_thing for his father. 

What other option did he have? As long as his father was stronger and had legal control over him, Draco had no choice but to follows his demands. And if they seemed irrational, so be it. 

"Father knows best," Draco sneered to his reflection. 

*** 

Ginny was furious. Again. 

She had let Draco seduce her into kissing him. Again. 

Running her hands through her hair, she mentally berated herself for her weakness when it came to Draco. And not only had she kissed him, but she had nearly told him that she loved him. How preposterous was that? 

Ginny frowned into her potion. It was turning a shade of blue tinted silver that reminded her of Draco's eyes. Draco's eyes, which constantly influenced her to acts she was certain to regret as soon as the hypnosis his gaze placed her under would vanish. 

On a loud, violent exhale, Ginny attempted to calm herself. For the next part of the potion she would need to concentrate. And there was no way that her marks would suffer because she was affected by a boy. Boys indeed! 

While carefully dicing her next ingredient to the required size, her frown increased. As much as she tried to push Draco from her mind she could not. Whether her thoughts were happy or sad, they were stuck on that damned Slytherin. 

*** 

Snape leaned over her shoulder, watching her as she furiously cut apart the root yet he could find no way of penalizing the girl. Cursing silently, he wondered just how he could warn her. Oh he knew Draco well enough, but he knew the elder Malfoy even better. And he knew how much the Father would expect of the son. 

And Ginny could not possibly comprehend how much danger she was in by making herself a part of their world. 

Snape's frown deepened. He needed a reason, even a slight one, to give her detention. And if he held her after class, Draco was certain to be waiting for her. Neither would do. Perhaps, perhaps if he held her back for a good reason? 

No. Never. 

*** 

By the end of potions, Ginny's thoughts were torn between her predicament with Draco and the extra attention Snape seemed to by paying her. He did not like her as well...could he?! Ginny frowned as he walked from Colin Creevey's desk to hers to inspect her final potion. 

"Very well done, Miss Weasley," he drawled, caustically adding, "for a Gryffindor." 

She ignored him, and smiled politely. To succeed in her latest plan, she would have to leave Potions early which meant not annoying Snape, despite how obnoxious she really thought he was. Or how obsessed with her she was beginning to suspect he was... 

Even Snape was now playing a part in the drama that had now taken over her life. There was only one way to stop this, Ginny thought. 

She had to tell her brothers and Harry that it was a joke. And be done with it. Be done with Draco, be done with kisses, be done with boys. 

Now, all she had to do was find Harry and Ron. Then avoid Draco like he was Voldemort. 

"Miss Weasley, may I see you after class?" Snapes voice cut through her plans and dreams, shattering them. 

"I'm sorry professor, but I am extremely busy after class, could this perhaps wait until tomorrow?" she asked softly, hoping that by some chance he would agree. 

Of course, she knew he would not. "Miss Weasley, that was a _request_, not a _choice_." 

_Ah. Bloody hell._

  
  
AN's 

Okay, someone asked what the thing about the hospital was...Reread chapter 5. She collapsed (of lack of sleep....since i'm such a nerd and that's what i've had experience with.) 


	10. Choking on the Truth

Hey guys. Sorry it's been roughly an eternity since I last posted, but I'm uber busy. And I have the memory of Dory (and if you haven't seen Finding Nemo, _get out of my house!_ ...or just go see it ^.^) so I forgot that I even wrote way back when. I'm going to try to update more often this semester... 

The one problem with that is that I am taking 10 hours of math. Which really means, for those of you who aren't in college—or just still don't understand it—is that I really have to spend roughly 40 to 50 hours a week on math class and homework. Which, if you do the math (no pun intended..), is 23.809 to 29.761904% of my week. i.e. about a fourth of my week is spent on math. Or a little over a third of my waking hours. Good thing I love math, ne? 

Not to mention my job...gah. 

But due to my love for you guys (but mostly for Draco, Ginny and Alan Rickman) I'll try to update more often (read: at all) this semester. But, no promises. 

p.s. thanks to **misguided angel 24** for reminding me of my fics... 

p.p.s. I think if I get a beta-reader/remind-me-to-update person, so anyone who's interested, drop me a line. Just think of this as a way to assure that I keep my lazy self updating (and check my atrocious spelling). Email or im (aim or msn) works for me. 

...really this is just a way for me to find more friends ^.~ 

  
  
Chapter 10 

Dumbledore sighed as the two boys left his office. They had duly served their week of detention and yet had learned nothing from it. Their essays on prejudice were well written, but the two only focused on already proven and hated prejudices. True the American slave trade and the hatred of "Mudbloods" were prime examples of where prejudice could lead, but Dumbledore was hoping that the two boys would see that prejudice went both ways. And that it could be more harmful than the physical subjugation. 

On a personal level, prejudice could inhibit a person's possibilities in life, but more importantly it affects the entire society, creating or enlarging a schism between two factions. 

Dumbledore rose and walked to the window. Watching the students move about outside the castle, he absentmindedly stroked Fawkes. "I fear that until we remove our blinders this war will never come to an end." 

*** 

Snape waited for the class to file out, his eyes glued to Ginny. He sat calmly at his desk, a position that was meant to remind the student of his authority. Intimidation had always worked in the past, and hopefully the little Gryffindor would capitulate to his _requests_ regarding Draco. When her friend Colin hesitated at the door, Snape, without moving his gaze, told the Griffindor to close the door behind him. His ever silky tone belied none of his hatred nor his almost paternal fear. 

The redhead in front of him was obviously put off by being held back. The plans she spoke of during class were the apparent cause of her annoyance. Probably Malfoy, Snape reasoned. Stupid little girl. 

With practiced ease, Snape stood up and crossed his arms with a billowing swish of his robes. "I hear that you and Malfoy are quite friendly nowadays, Miss Weasley," Snape started, lacing his voice with disgust, "Why is it that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin are getting along so well, might I ask?" 

*** 

Of all the things Ginny imagined Snape would ask, this was the last. Of course, it made sense now. Draco sodding Malfoy and his ever-present and ever-biased Head of House. Ginny chose not to answer her teacher, but her facial expression hid none of her suddenly strengthened hatred. 

"Miss Weasley? I do believe I asked you a question." Snape walked from behind his desk and towards her doing his best to look dark and foreboding. 

"Ginny took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "What is it that you really want professor? I do believe that Dumbledore would like to see more interhouse friendships blossom, especially now with Voldemort on the rise again." 

Snape stopped in front of the desk she was standing behind. His eyes narrowed at what she supposed he believed to be impertinence. Resting his hands on the table, he leaned towards her so that their faces were level and a little to close for her comfort. 

"Is that so, Miss Weasley?" he hissed. 

Ginny's eyes dropped to the floor, away from his eerie glare, as she continued, "In fact sir, Your dislike, extreme enough for you to detain me after class, seems at odds with Dumbledore's desires." She brought her head up to face him again. "Why is that?" 

"You remember your first year here at Hogwarts, do you not, Miss Weasley?" 

*** 

Intimidating first years was easy, fifth years were another matter. Which is why this seemed too easy to Snape. With years of training to hide his true thoughts, emotions. Playing the dominating, sneering, bigoted and of course, evil, professor was all too simple. Yet the older students were more often angered then frightened. 

He frowned as tears came to her eyes. Snape did not really like the fact that he had caused them, but it would be better for her to cry now than to induce the wrath of Lucius Malfoy let alone subject herself to the whims of his son. 

"Let me remind you who it was who caused your...episode with the diary, Miss Weasley." He walked casually towards his supply cabinet. Best to busy himself with something to keep himself focused. "Let me remind you what is on his arm, and what will soon be on the arm of his son." 

On the word 'son,' Snape turned to look at the girl, to gauge her reaction. She had crumpled into a chair and was by now sobbing. Enough. He walked to her shaking form, unable to inflict further guilt and fear upon her innocence. Placing a paternal hand on her shoulder he finished, "It is for your safety that I bring this up. You may think you are in control of the situation, or that it cannot get out of control, but keep in mind why Slytherins were placed in their house." 

His hand fell back to his side. "Especially when it comes to Gryffindors." 

*** 

Every moment Draco sat in the dining hall, his scowl deepened. Ginny had not met him outside of Slytherin after her class. But he had waited longer because one of the fifth years had told him Snape had held her back. 

After a while, Draco had made his way down to Snape's classroom to find it empty save the scowling professor. Not only had Snape taken points away from Draco for "interrupting" him but he had refused to answer any question Draco posed about Ginny. 

It was damned annoying if you asked him. 

Not to mention out of character. 

Finally, having decided that he had spent enough time ignoring the food on his plate, and his housemates, Draco stalked out of the dining hall. On his way out, he glared at the group of redheaded Gryffindors. Ginny was not amongst them, but it helped ease the anger she had caused. 

Nobody stood up Draco Malfoy. _Nobody._

Not even a girl with beautiful, addictive hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

*** 

She sat in a windowsill, replaying the conversation over and over in her head. Every time she heard Snape's snakelike hiss of her name or her past, memories from her first year filled her thoughts. The horror and outright shame she had felt afterwards. 

The emptiness and friendlessness that Riddle had created once he left her. 

Now in fifth year, Ginny was well over her first year. Most of the time. However, every now and then the horrors and the humiliation returned full force and left her hugging her knees and shaking in their wake. 

She'd stop crying by now. Instead she had found a secluded window ledge to sit on, her forehead resting against the cold glass, and watched the outside world play before her like a movie with a great detachment. The only movement was her hand unconsciously rubbing up and down her thigh, enjoying the friction her robe caused against her palm. 

In all her excitement, throughout the weeks that she and Draco had been "dating," she had forgotten the most important rule. She was only using Draco—he was supposed to mean nothing to her. And yet here she was, following Draco around, and worse, following his strategies instead of hers. Somehow she had come to trust the son of a Deatheater. What was more unbearable is that his father had turned her first years of school into a nightmare. 

True she had contemplated breaking it off with Draco, but now with Snape's advice firmly implanted in her mind, Ginny was determined. 

But also scared, hence her avoidance of Draco and dinner. 


End file.
